The organic EL panel is a surface light source and has a feature of being thin and light. Hence, there are few restrictions on installation places and it is used for various purposes in recent years. When this organic EL panel is used as a lighting device, it is possible to set an unprecedented lighting space.
For example, in the organic EL module of Patent Document 1, by directly contacting and electrically connecting the shaft portion and the bearing part, the light-emitting panel can be rotated and power can be supplied in any posture, thereby enabling use as direct lighting and as indirect lighting according to the posture to the wall surface. Therefore, it is possible to set the lighting space according to the intended use by the user.